Kuroko no Basuke -Replace 2- The Miracle School Festival
Kuroko no Basuke -Replace II- The Miracle School Festival is the second light novel of the Kuroko no Basuke series. It includes stories about the students of Teikō Junior High School (the Generation of Miracles) during the school festival and more. Chapter List and Summaries 1. Welcome to Teikō Festival The chapter focuses on the events of the Teikō Festival and the events held, mainly the Riddle Club's stamp rally competition. Kuroko enters the stamp rally competition with Momoi as his partner; she is excited by the rumor that the boy and girl who win will become a happy couple. Aomine is also participating, with Kise as his partner, hoping to win the prize of Lebron James basketball shoes. Elsewhere, Akashi dominates the board games clubs and Midorima is foretelling with horoscopes. Murasakibara and Kise are also dressed up for their class event. 2. Midorima's unlucky day Midorima wakes up in the morning with his glasses still on his face, leading to commotion in his household such that he only hears his lucky item is "red". Several more unlucky things happen. Takao is initially amused, then gets concerned enough to text the other regulars, asking for help. Otsubo, Kimura, and Miyaji bring in red items of their own, then inform the rest of the team members, who contribute also. Nothing helps. Midorima goes home after class instead of attend practice; Takao accompanies him. He finally helps a little girl retrieve her red balloons from a tree. She is also a Cancer devoted to Oha Asa, and a red balloon is the lucky item; as a gift of gratitude, she lets him keep one, and all is well once more. 3. Kagami's part time job Riko demands that all the members of the club earn 10,000 yen over the weekend in part-time jobs. This is because they racked up a bill of 100,000 yen at their end-of-summer party. 4. The sleepless night of Tōō Academy The night before the winter cup, Aomine still has not completed mandatory homework assignments. The manager Momoi is absent, so the coach Harasawa assigns the captain Imayoshi to make sure that Aomine's work is completed. Imayoshi has a dorm room neighboring Susa and locks Aomine; he escapes, but Imayoshi anticipated this, and actually intended all along for the regulars of Tōō to do the work instead. Wakamatsu objects until Imayoshi praises him as the only one who can pull off the perfect crime of imitating Aomine. Later on, Sakurai steps out to make breakfast in the dorm kitchen. A little while after he return, the work is finished at 5 am. The four young men go outside to find that Aomine has eaten all the food. Aomine had snuck out into Susa's neighboring room and had been there the entire time sleeping and reading his magazines. 5. The quiet morning in the Izuki household The Izuki household is eating breakfast, although puns are flying around from all the family members. Navigation it:Kuroko no Basket -Replace II- Il Festival Scolastico Dei Miracoli Category:Kuroko no Basuke Category:Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-